


Sweet Confession

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Dinner with the Squad, Fluffy, M/M, Relationship Confession, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 9 of my Sweet Barisi Series:<br/>Sonny and Barba have dinner with the squad and come clean about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Confession

“So how do we do this?” Sonny asked.

“I'm open to suggestions...Cause I have no idea” Barba replied.

“Maybe we can set them up to just walk in on us...As embarrassing as that would be at least we wouldn't have to say anything...” Sonny suggested, half serious.

“Not on your life...” Barba shook his head at the thought. 

They had been trying to figure out a way to break it to the squad that they were an item, but neither could come up with any thing. 

~~~~~

Sonny had suggested to the squad that he cook dinner for them around at Amanda's, she needed a decent meal and could use the company – she was going out of her mind on bed rest.

Barba was finishing up at his office when his phone beeped - _“I think I got it. I'm cooking for everyone over at Amanda's. Join us, 7ish...We'll break it to them there?”_

Barba's heart sank at the thought of having to announce to the squad that they were a couple. But it had to be done, and he felt like this was as safer way as any.

~~~~~

Barba pulled up outside Amanda's. Thinking about everyone inside interacting and getting along just fine, he had to urge to just drive away.

But he didn't. He parked the car and grabbed the bottle of wine from the passengers seat.

'I may need to down this all myself before entering' he thought to himself, his nerves were shot.

When he reached the front door he knocked lightly, Olivia was there to greet him.

“Barba, glad you could make it. I'm happy Carisi invited you...” Olivia said with a look, a look that Barba thought might have said 'Yeah I know about your secret love affair, why didn't you tell me?'

“Yeah, me too” Barba replied, avoiding eye contact as he pushed passed her and into the apartment.

“Good evening Detectives” Barba said as he entered the living where they were all relaxing, “Where is Sonny?” the only one looking stunned was Amanda.

“...Uh, _Carisi_ is in the kitchen” she replied, looking around at the others.

Barba walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

“Sonny, what are we doing?!” Barba whispered in a panic as he clutched at Sonny's arm.

“Nice to see you too Rafi” Sonny laughed.

“I'm serious! Like 'Surprise! We're raging homo's and we're totally hot for each other!' or do I just touch your arm in front of them and hope they ask what's going on. Do we get them to sit as we stand side by side and announce in gentle voices that we're in love, what are we doing?!” Barba began hyperventilating.

“Calm down Rafi! Remember they basically already know. So we're just confirming it for them. The only one that might be surprised is Amanda” Sonny said, crouching to look into Barba's eyes as he stared at the floor.

“Well I might have ruined her surprise, I asked where _'Sonny'_ was...” Barba rolled his eyes.

“It's fine. These people are our friends, it's going to be fine. Do I need to get you a paper bag to breathe into?” Sonny smiled.

“Can I follow your lead? You're a lot more calm about this” Barba said, still panicked.

“Sure Rafi, I'll handle it” Sonny said as he kissed Barba gently on the lips.

As their mouths left each others they turned to see Fin standing in the doorway.

“Sorry guys, I just need a refill” Fin said, lifting his empty beer glass.

“Let me get that for you” Barba practically ran to the fridge.

“So...You two huh? That's cute. Look I'm sorry about what I said at the bar the other night Carisi, I really am. I wasn't myself. Whiskey knows how to own my ass” Fin apologized, looking genuinely sorry.

“We're good man” Sonny smiled, turning to tend to the items cooking on the stove.

~~~~~

Not long after the incident in the kitchen, dinner was ready.

Sonny insisted he didn't need anyone's help plating up.

“But _Rafael_ could you set the table” he had asked in front of everyone – to which Amanda was the only one who looked surprise, again, and confused that no one else was reacting to it.

As they sat down to dinner, Sonny said a simple Grace, blessings to all and a thanks to God for their food, after which everyone tucked in.

Once everyone was full, content and relaxed Sonny decided to make his announcement.

He didn't clink a glass or even stand, he simply waited for a pause in chit chat, he looked at Barba – who gave him a small nod in response.

“So guys, since we're all here together, there's something I wanted to tell you. That Rafael and I wanted to tell you...” he cleared his throat and wriggled in his chair.

“I think you all know already, but we have been seeing each other, we're... Together...” his eyes skipped around the table nervously.

His heart stopped racing when he saw smiling faces looking back at him.

“You mean Rafi and I, right?” Dodds said, breaking the silence – the others giggled.

“Yeah, thanks for that Dodds” Sonny blushed.

“That's great guys, we're very happy for you. We can't say we didn't know something was up. But I'm pretty sure I can say on behalf of everyone, we're glad you feel you don't need to hide anymore” Olivia said, looking at both Sonny and Barba affectionately. 

“Well you guys might have all known but how was I supposed to being holed up here!?” Amanda exclaimed, which roused more laughter amongst the squad.

“Ok well now that that's out of the way, who's up for dessert?” Barba asked, getting up from the table. 

Barba squeezed Sonny's shoulder's gently before making his way to the kitchen, Olivia followed after him.

“Are you happy?” She asked, smiling at Barba.

“I am... I've never been so happy” Barba grinned like a fool.

“Well I'm glad. But don't you dare hurt him, he's the best detective I've got. Don't break him...” Olivia said, scarily straight faced.

“I...I'd never” Barba replied, almost scared.

~~~~~

Barba threw his keys down onto the kitchen counter after he and Sonny entered his apartment.

“I am knackered. Can we have an early night?” Sonny asked, a loud yawn escaping his mouth as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Sounds good” Barba replied as he wrapped his arms around Sonny's slender torso, he rested his head on Sonny's chest.

“That went surprisingly well” Barba said, “Except when Olivia went all Momma bear on me, telling me to never hurt you... She's supposed to be my friend. Why is she not concerned about you breaking my heart?” Barba asked, confused.

Sonny laughed, “She said that?”

“You're missing the point Sonny...” Barba replied, "So anyway, now that we've cleared that hurdle, what's next?" 

"... Well. We could finally talk about that time you inaudibly proposed to me... " Sonny smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Barba looked stunned.

"That other night after the bar incident with Misha. You said 'It's a shame you can't wear a ring or something' that was basically a proposal" Sonny blushed.

"Well if so why didn't you say yes?" Barba sassed.

"... Well if you are asking now, I'm saying yes... Are you asking?"

"...Dominick Carisi Jnr, will you marry me? Is that audible enough for you" Barba stared into Sonny's big blue eyes.

"... What? You're serious?... YES! Hell yes!"


End file.
